


Saiyan Pirate

by mugetsu247



Category: Dragon Ball, One Piece
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, Gotenks beats Buu, Multi, stronger pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugetsu247/pseuds/mugetsu247
Summary: First things first! Haki works on Saiyans and can be learnt by Saiyans due to the fact that it is spirit based not ki, chakra or reiatsu based. One Piece characters can also use ki but they need to be shown how to use it, however, Zoro subconsciously uses it when using his nine sword style without knowing.Bold for attack names. Italic for Telepathic Kai conversations and subconscious speech.





	1. Island of Amazons

Sleeping on the floor of a cell, a certain half Saiyan stirs...

'Watch out for his blast!'

'I can't die like this.. not like THISSSSSSSS!'

"MAJIN BUUU!" A bandaged Gohan screamed as he sat up from the floor suddenly, headbutting a bandaged Luffy.

"AHHHH!" Luffy yelled as he rubbed his head.

Blinking, Gohan looked around. "Where am I?"

'That hurt me... but I'm made of rubber..' Luffy thought as he stared at Gohan.

"Who are you... why are you naked and why do you have a tail?" Luffy asked.

"Son Gohan... and I'm naked because... I'M NAKED?!"

"So how did you get here?" Luffy asked as he looked Gohan up and down.

"I don't know... one minute I'm fighting against a really tough guy next minute he sends me flying away."

"Really!? The same thing happened to me.." Luffy replied.

"You were fighting a tough guy too?" Gohan asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Ahhh... so hungry... wait you said I had a..."

"IT GREW BACK?!" Gohan exclaimed as he looked down and observed his tail as it wriggled around.

"Are you a devil fruit user?" Luffy asked as Gohan looked around the room they were in for some food.

"Devil Fruit User?" Gohan replied.

Pulling at his face, Luffy showed Gohan how stretchy he was.

"My names Monkey D. Luffy, I'm the man who ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit, it made me a rubber man."

"Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit?"

"Shishishi! Your really not from around here are you?" Luffy laughed before groaning as his stomach also began to rumble.

"Ah I'm hungry as well but there's no food around..."

"Marguerite, Aphelandra! The two men are waking up!" Shouted a voice.

"Oh, so we're locked away?" Gohan replied as he moved around slowly, wincing as he did so.

'That blast sure did a number on me..'

"Men are strange, coming in different sizes and shapes.." Said a girl in tribal clothing before she was joined by other women wearing the same clothes each carrying snakes.

"Oh no, women can see me!" Gohan exclaimed before hiding under the covers of Luffy's bed.

"That man hid from us... does he think we're the strange ones?" Asked a tall orange haired female.

"This is the saga of "The Strange Men." Said a smaller but rounder woman with brown hair.

"Man hiding under the sheet, you have been resting for seven days and seven nights since I found you in our forest." Exclaimed a blonde female.

"You found me?" Gohan said as he got up but wrapped the sheet around his body as a cover. "Thank you for looking after me!" He finished as he walked over to the bars and bowed before them.

"He's been asleep for that long?" Luffy said as he walked around without a care that his privates were exposed.

"You came in two nights ago." The blonde said as she turned to Luffy.

"Shishishi! I guess I've got to... wait where's my hat?!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked around the cell in a panic.

"Hey give that back!" Luffy said as he spotted his hat resting on the stocky woman's head and used his stretching abilities to pull it towards him.

"!"

"So it can go a long way?" Gohan exclaimed as he observed the exchange.

"AHHH!" The girls screamed as they backed away.

"Wow, men can stretch their bodies!?" A woman wielding a notebook exclaimed as she wrote down what she just witnessed.

"Not all men." Gohan said as he looked at the notebook-wielding woman.

"So what can you do?" Said the tall woman as she got closer to the bars after her initial shock.

"Me? Well, er... I can do this!" Gohan said as he began to float off of the floor before having to go back down.

'Geeze I can't even fly properly with these wounds!'

"EEE! HE FLEW!"

"You can fly?!" Luffy exclaimed as he stared at Gohan in shock. "Join my crew!"

"What?" Gohan replied as Luffy grinned making Gohan smile in return. "Crew for what?"

"Crew for pirates! With your help, I'm sure I can find all my friends again!"

"Don't you want to find some clothes first?" Gohan asked as he looked Luffy up and down before tearing off a large piece of the sheet that he was wearing to cover up Luffy's privates. "You are standing in front of women."

"Shishishi, thank you!" Luffy said as he took the piece of sheet from Gohan before wrapping himself in it.

"Erm before we give you your clothes what do those balls do and what are your names?" The blonde woman asked.

"Son, Gohan/Monkey D. Luffy." Gohan and Luffy said in sync before laughing.

"And my balls? They are for making children." Gohan replied making the girls stare in shock.

"Those things make babies?! Your lying this is the saga of "I don't believe two balls can make children!" The round woman said.

"You really don't know about men?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"Well, this is an island for women only." The blonde woman said.

"WOMEN ONLY?!" Gohan exclaimed. " That explains why we're in here! You guys have never had a man on this island before have you?"

"Yes." The notebook-wielding woman said.

'This is going to be complicated.' Gohan thought as Luffy stared at girls in surprise.

Two hours later

"EHHHH!? WE CAN PUT THAT THING INSIDE US?!" The girls exclaimed as after two hours of explaining Gohan finally got them to sort of understand how reproduction worked. "Show us!"

"What?" Gohan and Luffy replied.

"Unless you show us we won't believe you!" Said the tall girl.

"Do we have to?" Gohan asked.

Turning their snakes into bows and aiming at the men, Gohan sighed.

'I'm not at full strength yet but I can't, in all honesty, show them physically how it works.' Gohan thought as he sensed a weird energy coming from their arrows.

"Sorry, but I really can't." Gohan said as he grabbed the now dressed Luffy and flew upwards, breaking the ceiling as he went.

"My clothes!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked at his remodelled outfit that he arrived in.

"Wear what you have for now! We have to get away from these women!" Gohan exclaimed as he flew around the island dodging the Kuja arrows as they were being fired at them.

"But you don't understand it's missing a piece of paper that will help me find my friends again!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Who was the person who found you when you landed?" Gohan asked as he began to slow down.

"Marguerite!" Luffy replied as he pointed out the Kuja woman.

"Sorry about this!" Gohan shouted as he flew at Marguerite suddenly and picked her up.

"You'll get her back later unharmed I promise!" Gohan shouted as he flew off into the distance with a laughing Luffy and a screaming Marguerite.

'Sheesh, these wounds are still making it hard for me to move around let alone fly!' Gohan thought as he landed into the island's forest with his cargo.

"Why did you take me away from my tribe!?" Marguerite exclaimed as he put her down.

"Because you guys want a physical demonstration of humans.. well humans doing stuff." Gohan replied looking red.

"Also do you have the piece of paper that was in my shorts? It's very important to me!" Luffy asked.

"Well, you didn't have to take me away!"

"Yeah we did otherwise we would have had to fight with you guys and I don't want to hurt the people who saved me!" Gohan and Luffy said in unison.

"Ohhh..." Marguerite replied as she gave Luffy the paper that was in between her cleavage.

"That's it! Thank you!" Luffy exclaimed as Marguerite passed him the paper.

"That's going to help you find your friends?" Gohan asked as he stared at the piece of paper in Luffy's hand.

"Yep! It's a Vivre Card, it will help me find my friends again!" Luffy exclaimed as he showed the paper to Gohan.

"It's moving!" Gohan began in surprise. "Is this how you are going to find your friends Luffy?"

"Yep!"

'We need to find a way off of this island.. my energy is not fully restored so I can't fly to my max for a long time... going to need to eat to restore my strength...' Gohan thought as he looked at Luffy and Marguerite.

"Well until the leader of this island comes back we're going to have to camp out here." Gohan exclaimed as he began walking in the direction that he could hear running water.

"Where are you going?" Marguerite asked.

"You're free to go back, I only grabbed you because Luffy needed you and I'm sure that if I hang around with him I will find a way back to my home." Gohan said as he looked at the Amazon. "I am going to get some food."

"But if you plan to get food from the water the sea life will most likely eat you!" Marguerite replied.

"Heh, thanks for the concern but I'm tougher than I look." Gohan said as Luffy followed his 'hopefully' new crewmate.

Several hours later...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Marguerite shouted as she watched Gohan eat the remains of the Sea Kings that he had beaten in one blow.

"Ahhh, now that's much better!" Gohan exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach in content "Now I can sort of function much better!"

"One blow?! And without Haki?!" Marguerite squealed.

"Shishishi! You're really strong!" Luffy laughed as he ate the third Sea King that Luffy had grabbed from the ocean.

"So are you." Gohan replied as he rubbed his stomach. Now with that out of the way.."

"WOWWWW!" Luffy exclaimed as Gohan used Piccolo's magic materialisation technique to give himself his mentor's fighting gi with all its attachments.

'Good thing I got Piccolo to teach me how to do this.' Gohan thought as Marguerite reached out to touch the clothing.

"You have an ability that makes clothes?!"

"Yeah me and my mentor can do it." Gohan replied as he let Marguerite touch the fabric.

"Now I really want you in my crew!" Luffy exclaimed with stars comically appearing in his eyes.

"I am not joining a pirate crew that plunders and kills the weak." Gohan replied.

"My crew doesn't do any of those things... well maybe Nami likes to plunder.." Luffy replied as he sighed in content.

"Really? Well, I guess not all pirates are the same as the ones in history books.." Gohan mused as he began to sit down.

!

"These guys don't give up!" Luffy exclaimed as he dodged arrows from the Kuja pirates who had tracked them down.

"Hey if we find their leader and explain why we are here maybe she can help us get off this island!" Gohan replied as he dodged the arrows as well. "I don't know this world and nothing is at all familiar to me here so the only means of getting around is to follow you!"

"Shishishi! Let's go get ourselves a ship!" Luffy said as he began to make his way back to the village.

"Are they crazy?! Even with that man's absurd strength, he could never take on all of us!" Marguerite said as she chased after the two men.

"At any rate, we have to capture them as soon as possible, Hebihime-sama is most likely back from her journey!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"No way!" Marguerite replied as Gohan and Luffy scaled the mountain that they had flew over earlier. "The man that could stretch said that he was after a ship!"

Landing on top of the castle walls, Gohan and Luffy took note of their surroundings.

"Well now, what do we do?!" Luffy asked as Gohan rubbed his chin.

"We find the most important member in this village, if we can explain our reasons for being here perhaps she'll forgive us for creating a mess and hopefully get us off this island?" Gohan said.

"Well the important people tend to stay in tall buildings so... let's start with that one!" Luffy decided as he began to jump at the castle.

"Are you serious?!" Gohan exclaimed as he leapt after the Pirate Captain as they both landed on the roof of the castle.

Hearing the commotion, the recently returned Kuja and the residents looked up in alarm at the castle.

"No way... the castle roof has broken?!" A black haired warrior said before her eyes widened.

"That's the place where Hebihime-sama is taking a bath!"


	2. Pirate Empress Hancock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason that Gohan will be seemingly unaffected by Hancock's beauty in this chapter is due to him being more like his father around women but smarter. Also, the tattoo grabs his attention more. NERD!

"Geez couldn't you have thought before you leapt?!" Gohan said as he and Luffy stood up inside the bathhouse.

"Thinking too much hurts my head. It's easier to go with the moment." Luffy replied as he looked around.

"You and my dad would get along like a house on fi..." Gohan began before he caught sight of another person in the bathhouse.

"Hey, why did you sto.." Luffy began before he too caught sight of the being that had caused Gohan to stop talking.

"Men?!" The dark haired nude female said as she turned her head.

"That... symbol on your back..." Gohan began face red as he pointed at the woman's back.

"You saw it?!" The woman replied as she went into the water to hide.

"I've seen it before in a history book." Gohan finished as the woman stared at him with hate.

Busting into the room, two tall women bearing the clothing of the Kuja Pirates stared at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

Backing up slowly, the dark-haired woman with snake earrings exited the bath but kept her gaze firmly locked on the two men before her.

"What on earth happened here, sister!?" The taller ginger-haired female said as she put a robe on the nude woman.

"Those men... saw my back.." The woman said quietly.

!

"Then there is only one course of action left... they have to die." The other woman said as she pointed her weapon in Gohan and Luffy's direction.

"Wait why?!" Gohan exclaimed as he and Luffy backed away from the three women. "All we did was fall into your bathhouse and stare at your sister while she was bathing... okay so that deserves some sort of punishment but not death!" Gohan finished.

"That mark you saw on my back is something that we don't want to be revealed to anyone else even if we die!" The woman said as she held herself.

"But we just need to find the leader of these people..." Gohan began as he tried to diffuse the situation.

"Take what you've seen here to the grave!" The woman began as she put her hands together to make a heart shape and aimed at Gohan. "Mero Mero Mellow!"

'She's just like Luffy!' Gohan thought as he felt a strange power coming from the woman's hands.

"Dodge it Gohan it's the Noro Noro Beam! It will make you go really slow!"

"Are you deaf? She said, Mero Mero!" Gohan exclaimed as he turned to his companion.

Staring at the two men as they bickered the Kuja Pirates were stunned by Gohan and Luffy's apparent immunity to the ability.

"Mero Mero Mellow!" The woman cried out again.

"Whatever that ability is it's obvious what it's supposed to do doesn't affect us." Gohan replied as he looked at the woman with curiosity.

"How can you not be affected by my beauty?!" The robed woman exclaimed as she stared in shock at Luffy and Gohan.

"There is no one who is able to not be affected by your beauty sister! They must be so afraid of death that they are ignoring your beauty!" The green haired Kuja warrior said.

"Oh, so it's an attack that only works if you use it on someone who thinks your pretty?" Gohan replied.

"Why are you here?!" The dark haired woman commanded when Luffy began to relax.

"We are looking for a way off of this island, seeing as that mark on your back is that important to you and the fact that you have similar ki to Luffy I'm guessing that your the ruler of this island?" Gohan asked.

"Haki?" The green haired woman replied.

"Is everyone hard of hearing around here? How could you mix up ki and Haki, whatever that is!?" Gohan asked.

"We cannot let you leave.. as long as you know what is on our backs we cannot let you live." The ginger said.

"Hey... we didn't ask to be sent to this island we just woke up here!" Gohan replied as he put up his hands in surrender. "Just please give us a chance to fully explain!"

"Hmph! Men are not trustworthy how can you expect me, Boa Hancock, to believe you?!" Hancock said as she bent her head back and pointed at the two men.

"Because... because we won't judge you." Gohan replied thinking that Hancock was ashamed of her tattoo, which of course she was but not for the reasons he thought.

"Sister.." The green haired woman said as Hancock's face went pale.

"Bind them!" Hancock exclaimed.

Several hours later...

Watching alongside the other Kuja warriors as Gohan and Luffy were summoned before Hancock in the battle ring, Kikyo sighed.

"There is nothing we can do now... I just hope that Hebihime-sama does not ask us how they got here."

"We just tell the truth, we thought they were girls!" Aphelandra replied as she watched the proceedings.

"That may be true but we should have killed them the moment we found out they were male." Kikyo said.

"But..."

"They are going to die aren't they?" Marguerite asked.

"They might.." Kikyo said.

"Now then... men... how did you come to be here?" Hancock said as she and her two sisters looked down upon the two from their high seating.

"As I said before we got caught up in a big battle and next minute we were both here." Gohan said as he looked up at Hancock.

"Liar... do you really think I would be foolish enough to believe a tale like that?" Hancock replied.

"Have you seen a human in this world with a tail?" Gohan then asked deciding to change tactics, making Hancock's eyes go wide as he showed her his tail.

"N...no."

"So how can you say that you don't believe us when you've never met a human like me before?" Gohan replied.

"How dare you speak to Hebihime-sama like that you damn dirty male, show some respect!" Shouted the women in the crowd.

"It doesn't matter, for setting foot in our home and for disturbing the peace you are sentenced to death!" Hancock replied.

"We only want to get off of this island to find our friends.. please just let us go!" Gohan pleaded as he bowed before Hancock.

"Wait Hebihime-sama!" Said a voice in the crowd.

?

Leaping into the middle of the arena from her seat, Marguerite stood in front of a bowing Gohan and Luffy.

"Marguerite!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"I took these men into our home, I thought they were strange women but when I found out that they were men I was curious enough to not do my duties.. if anyone must pay for their insolence please let it be me!"

Joining Marguerite, Aphelandra and Sweet Pea stared at Hancock.

"Marguerite is right, we three were the ones to blame for taking these men into our safe home, please do not punish them it was our fault!" Aphelandra said.

"The Saga of I am prepared to face Judgement!" Sweet Pea added.

"You guys.." Gohan began as he got up.

"Shishishi! You guys tried to kill us before, so you guys are actually nice people?!" Luffy laughed.

"This isn't your problem!" Marguerite said as she looked at her fellow companions.

"We went along with you so we shall share the blame!" Aphelandra said as she looked at Marguerite.

Standing up, Hancock began to walk slowly down from her high seating towards the five in the middle of the ring.

…..

Reaching the group she walked in front of the kneeling Marguerite and put a finger under her chin.

"Rise, Marguerite, I love honest people like yourself."

"Hebihime-sama!" The crowd screamed as Hancock flicked her hair.

"Do you want me to forgive you for your actions?" Hancock asked as Marguerite and her companions blushed from the attention that she was giving them.

"Y..yes." Marguerite replied.

'Maybe everything will still work out.' Gohan thought as he looked at the scene before him.

"Mero Mero Mellow!"

!

"Hey..."

Walking back towards her chair Hancock stopped as Gohan walked over to the now petrified women.

"What did you do to them?" Gohan asked

"I delivered justice." Hancock replied before continuing to walk onwards.

"They saved my life!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked at the statues in shock.

"And this is the price for such a deed." Hancock said as she sat back in her chair.

'Those three, they went and did something stupid!' Kikyo thought.

"Look even if you can't give us a means to get off of this island please turn them back!" Gohan asked.

"Why should I? We have rules, those three broke those rules and now they have to pay the consequences." Hancock replied.

"Are you really that cold inside?" Gohan asked making Hancock's eyes narrow.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner?!"

"All I can see before me is a petty woman who thinks nothing of her people and uses her beauty to get her way!" Gohan replied.

"That man is so disgraceful! Hebihime-sama is only following the rules of our people, though it is sad that they had to suffer they should have done their duties!" The crowd yelled.

"See... no matter what I do, the people will forgive me and love me... because I am beautiful." Hancock said with an arrogant smile as she stared at Gohan. "You think so too right?"

"...That's not how I work..."

"This is absurd. There is no human or creature in this world that can not be swayed by my beauty!" Hancock cried out.

"This man has done nothing but humiliate Hebihime-sama, he must die!" The crowd yelled.

"Bring forth Bacura!" Hancock cried out.

"Seems like I might have angered these people." Gohan said to Luffy as he turned his back on Hancock. "Can you move these guys somewhere safe? I don't know what this Bacura is but from the way she's talking it must be a strong opponent."

"No need! Bacura will eat you all!" Hancock said as the green haired Kuja warrior's tongue poked out showing that it was long and forked like a snake.

'They are not normal humans... are they all like Luffy?' Gohan thought as he looked more intently at the two warriors standing beside Hancock.

Thud, thud...

"So if I beat this... Bacura you'll turn them back?" Gohan asked making the crowd go silent before they started to laugh.

"This male thinks he can beat Bacura?!"

"Wow, men are also fearless!" Nerine exclaimed as she wrote down the words 'fearless' in her notebook.

"So this panther... is my opponent?" Gohan said turning to the panther behind him as Luffy kept an eye on the frozen Kuja.

"Bacura appears to be quite hungry so I would not underestimate him if I were you, he has been this island's personal executioner for many years." Hancock said.

Smiling, Gohan shook his head.

"This won't even do as a warm up.. don't you have anything stronger?"

"Impudent male, taste my wrath!" Hancock growled. "Bacura... Destroy!"

"I warned you.. say goodbye to your pet..." Gohan replied as Bacura charged at Gohan encouraged by the screams of the crowd.

Ducking under a swipe from the panther, Gohan placed a palm on Bacura's chest before pushing.

…...

"That man sent Bacura flying with one hit?!" Daisy said to Ran as Gohan's palm strike sent the panther into the forest where he and Luffy had rested.

"He did that with pure strength alone... no Haki was infused in that blow!" Ran replied as her eyes widened.

"Now then... if there is no one else to challenge me..." Gohan began as he locked gazes with a stunned Hancock.

'It would seem that this human is as strong as he looks..' "Marigold, Sandersonia! Show that man what happens when you anger the Empress of Amazon Lilly!" Hancock said as she pointed down at Gohan.

"As you wish sister!" Sandersonia and Marigold said as one as they made their way down to the ring.

"You got lucky with Bacura... you won't stand a chance against my sisters!" Hancock called.

"Do you want to bet?" Gohan said with a smirk.

'Tch... this man!'

"Sandersonia, Marigold... destroy those men!"

"Just a moment..." Gohan said.

?

"If you plan to beg for your life it's a bit late for tha.." Marigold began.

"Nah... it's not that.."

Lifting up two of the statues with ease, Gohan moved them further away from the immediate area.

"If this effect is similar to the one on my homeworld all I have to do is beat you. But if they get broken before I can do so..." Gohan began as he came back for Sweet Pea. "Then they will die."

"Oh, so you've seen an attack like this?" Luffy asked as Gohan got into a battle stance after returning.

"Yep."

"Does that man still plan to save Sweet Pea and the others?" Nerine said to Kikyo.

"..."

"Seems you have got some sort of attachment to those three traitors." Marigold stated.

"Wouldn't you?" Luffy replied as he stared the Kuja in the face as she and her sister began to morph.

'Their ki is rising...' Gohan thought as he looked at the sisters.

"Let it be seen what happens when men intrude on this island! Sisters show no mercy!" Hancock said to the encouragement of the crowd.

"Heh... this might be fun..." Luffy smirked as he began to crack his knuckles.

"Get them!" The crowd shouted.

"Let's see what you got!" Gohan yelled as he moved swiftly and struck at Marigold.

'Fast!' Marigold thought as only with her Haki was she able to prepare for the incoming fist.

"Heh... so you can fight?!" Gohan grinned as he vanished and grabbed Marigold by the tail.

"That man is picking up Marigold-sama like she is a feather!" Nerine said with shock as Gohan began to swing Marigold around.

"Sandersonia-sama!" Marigold began.

"Damn you!" Sandersonia said as she used her weapon to strike at Gohan.

"You're fighting me!" Luffy exclaimed as he knocked the blade away.

"!"

"D... don't underestimate me male!" Marigold said as she began to wrap herself around Gohan's body.

"Tch!" Gohan exclaimed as Marigold's hold on him tightened.

 **"Gomu Gomu no... Pistol!"** Luffy shouted as Sandersonia put out her hands.

'These men are fairly decent fighters..' Gloriosa the previous Empress thought as she watched Gohan and Luffy fight.

'Ah, my wounds!' Gohan thought as Marigold's constricting opened up the wounds covering his body.

"Tch.. these men are no.."

"Hah!" Gohan yelled making Marigold's eyes go wide as she felt a force pushing her away from Gohan's body.

"I will not let you go!"

"Gohan!" Luffy shouted before he was hit by Sandersonia's tail.

"That hurts... but why? I'm rubber!" Luffy exclaimed as he dodged the next attack and immediately retaliated.

"Too predictable!" Sandersonia replied as she dodged Luffy's attacks with ease.

'She's reading my moves!' Luffy thought.

"Hebi-slam!" Sandersonia exclaimed as she picked him up by the feet and slammed him into the floor of the ring.

"Luffy!" Gohan exclaimed as his blood began to drip through his clothing.

"Don't worry about me!" Luffy replied as he jumped out of the hole.

"Is this all you have?!" Marigold asked as Gohan closed his eyes.

"Nope!" Gohan said as he broke the hold that Marigold had on him with some difficulty

!

Panting, Gohan removed his cape and dropped it on the floor causing the floor to crack.

"Guess I can't hold back against you guys!

 **"Modoku!"** Marigold said as she began spitting a purple substance at Gohan.

"That doesn't look good!" Gohan exclaimed as he evaded the bursts of poison.

'His speed increased, how is he still moving with those wounds?!' Nerine thought as Gohan continued to evade the poison shots.

"This is taking too long, Marigold! Stop holding back and kill that man!"

"Don't interfere in my fight!" Gohan shouted at Hancock causing the Empress to stare in shock.

"Even now he insults Hebihime-sama?!" The crowd yelled in disbelief.

"So how about it Marigold.. are you done playing around?!" Gohan asked as the Kuja Pirate began to smirk.

"You don't seem to realize how damaging that poison is to the area do you?"

"You weren't aiming for me..." Gohan began as he remembered the path of Marigold's shots.

"There is always more than one way to win a fight!" Marigold said as Gohan's eyes widened.

"Marguerite, Aphelandra, Sweet Pea!" Gohan exclaimed as he began to run over to the area where he had placed the statues.

"Too slow!" Marigold and Sandersonia said as they both attacked Gohan with their tails.

!

"I won't let you hurt them!" Luffy exclaimed appearing and taking one of the blows as he and Gohan spat blood out of their mouths.

"These men... they are willing to die for Marguerite, Aphelandra and Sweet Pea!" Kikyo said.

"Why must you attack the defenceless when you have an opponent standing in front of you?!" Gohan yelled as he ran at the sisters.

"Because it causes you pain!" Marigold said as she began to fire poison shots at the statues.

"STOP IT!" Gohan and Luffy both yelled causing the two sisters to stop their assault and look at them in shock.

"..."

"Y... your kidding right?" Daisy began as the majority of the Kuja Pirates around her began to lose consciousness.

"Those two men... they have Haoshoku Haki?!" Ran said in shock as even she was finding it hard to stay conscious.

"But it can't be.. you're telling me that those two men have the potential to be kings?" Daisy exclaimed as Gohan and Luffy looked at the Snake Sisters in surprise.

"Hey, you guys listened after all!" Gohan said as he leapt over to the statues and checked them over. "Okay! No poison!"

"Marigold, Sandersonia.. focus your attacks on the men only!" Hancock said as she stood up. "They have proven worthy enough for you to fight them without dirty tactics!"

"Hai!"


	3. End Game

"Seems they are far more formidable than we first thought... we must beat them now before they learn how to use that power properly." Marigold said to Sandersonia.

"Hebigami-Tsuki: Yamata no Orochi!" Sandersonia said as her hair began to flow around her and the tips began to take on the features of snakes

"Hebigami-Tsuki: Salamander!" Marigold exclaimed as she set her body on fire.

"Oi, Oi! Doesn't that hurt?!" Gohan asked in concern.

"Why do you continue to worry about something other than your own safety?!" Marigold said as she flew at Gohan.

"Heh... I'll tell you if you can beat me!" Gohan replied as his eyes began to sparkle.

"Time to raise the heat!"

"Guess I can stop holding back as well!" Luffy replied as he used his legs as pumps.

**"Gear Second!"**

'These men... do they have Devil Fruits?!' Hancock thought as she watched Gohan and Luffy take up a stance together.

"You ready Luffy?" Gohan asked as he locked gazes with Marigold.

"Shishishi! Are you?" Luffy said as he locked gazes with Sandersonia.

"LET'S GO!"

**"Gomu Gomu no..."**

"I told you before you can't beat me!" Sandersonia said as she prepared to defend against Luffy's attack.

 **"Twin Jet Pistol!"** Luffy exclaimed as Sandersonia was pushed back by the attack.

"Sandersonia-sama!" Marigold cried out.

"Don't forget me!" Gohan said as he vanished and struck Margold in the stomach.

"Gack!"

'They've increased in speed and power!' Hancock thought.

"The Gorgon Sisters are being pushed back!?" The crowd exclaimed as Gohan and Luffy kept on the offensive.

"Tch..." "Modoku!" Marigold said as she spat poison at Gohan but this time it was also enveloped in flame and was giving off a foul odour.

"Heh, same tactic agai..." Gohan replied before he began to choke.

"No more holding back.. this is my full strength!" Marigold said as she fired three more shots around Gohan.

"This smoke... it's affecting my senses!" Gohan exclaimed as he began to stagger.

"Gohan!" Luffy said in concern before he got bitten on the shoulder by Sandersonia's hair.

"You don't have the time to be distracted!"

"If that's how it's going to go..." Gohan began as he closed his eyes.

"Hah!" Gohan shouted as he used a Kiai to blast the smoke and poison away.

!

"Okay... I think I've got a feel for this fight now!" Gohan said with a smirk.

"Not yet!" Marigold replied as she suddenly shot her head forward and bit Gohan on the shoulder.

"Y...you.."

"There it is! Mari-sama's finishing move!" The crowd exclaimed as Gohan went to his knees. "The Burning Cobra Strike!"

**"Jet Stamp!"**

Dodging instinctively as Sandersonia's body came towards him. Gohan watched as the two sisters collided.

"Ahhh it burns!" Sandersonia said as she was burned by Marigold's fire.

"Oh no!" Marigold exclaimed as she pushed at her sister with her flaming hands.

"N...not a great idea.." Gohan said as he coughed up some blood.

Laughing, Luffy went over to Gohan. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know.."

"What.. I...i'm being pulled but why?" Marigold began before she noticed that her tail had been tied to her sisters.

"It burns, it burns!" Sandersonia said as she began to fall backwards.

"Watch out, you're going to fall into the trench of spikes! Grab on to the railing!" Marigold cried out as Sandersonia flailed around.

"Looks like we beat them.." Gohan replied as he struggled to his feet.

"The Gorgon sisters were beaten? Not possible!"The crowd exclaimed as they watched Sandersonia sister clutch onto the railing for dear life.

'Sandersonia's cape... if her back is exposed!' Hancock thought noticing the skin of sisters back and the dreadful marking upon it as Gohan suddenly leapt onto her sisters upper back.

"That cowardly man is trying to kill Sandersonia-sama!" The crowd shouted.

"So you've come to finish me off?!" Sandersonia exclaimed as she tried to shake Gohan off.

"Stop moving!" Gohan grunted as he clung on tightly to her back.

"Mari! Get him he's exposed!" Sandersonia said as Marigold stared.

Coughing up more blood, Gohan smiled. "If... if I really wanted to kill you I would have done so from the start... but you guys said there was something worse than death didn't you?"

"..."

"Sandersonia's cape is burned away! If that man moves away the Gorgon's Eye will be exposed!" The crowd cried out as they saw where Gohan had landed.

"You... you're covering my back?!"

"Heh... I told you guys before... your people saved us and even though you've tried to kill me and my friend I have no ill will towards you. This mark on your back scares you guys enough to prefer death, I... don't want either of you to die."

…

"The show is over! Before the Gorgon's Eye is exposed everyone leave now!" Hancock said as she stood up and pointed to the exit.

Screaming, everyone in the crowd except for Gloriosa, rushed for the exit.

Hearing the commotion, Gohan smiled.

"That's some tale you have those guys believing, never seen a room cleared out so fast!" Gohan laughed before coughing.

"Don't think this changes anything!" Sandersonia exclaimed.

"I know it won't.." Gohan said as the remaining warriors left. "And I'm not asking for it to."

"..."

"You have your pride and I have mine.." Gohan said as he made his way back along Sandersonia's body slowly.

"So... we've beaten your sisters, your up next right?" Luffy replied as he untied the two sisters as Gohan returned to the centre of the ring.

"That is not my intention..." Hancock said as she stared at Gohan.

"Then can you return these guys to normal?" Luffy asked as he pointed at the statues on the outer ring.

"What was that?" Hancock said in shock.

"They were only protecting us, they took us in, complete strangers and outsiders and risked their lives for us, there has to be a way to turn them back right?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"T..there is a way... however.. didn't you two say that you wanted to find a ship to get off of this island?" Hancock replied.

"Yes to find my friends!" Luffy replied.

"I can only grant one of your wishes..." Hancock began as her sisters looked at the man who had saved them. Leave this island with a ship leaving these traitors to their fates... or stay here and have them returned to normal."

'Now we shall see if you truly care for these traitors!' Hancock thought as she stared smugly at the duo.

'Hebihime-sama...you would really go thyat far?' Gloriosa thought as Gohan and Luffy looked at one another before looking at Hancock with a smile.

"Really you can do it!? Then you will save them?" Gohan and Luffy said in sync making Hancock's eyes go wide.

'These two men with the spirit of kings are willying to bow for those that defended them...' Gloriosa thought as Gohan and Luffy put their heads to the floor in gratitude.

Outside the Battle Arena...

"To think that the Gorgon's Sister's Eye would be revealed..." Daisy said to Ran as they all waited patiently by the great doors for the outcome of the battle to be revealed.

"Those men were more impressive, who would have thought that they could take on the Gorgon sisters and win?!" Nerine said as she continued to write furiously in her notebook.

"Even so... I don't think that Hebihime-sama will just let them go... they did disrespect her.." Kikyo said as the doors of the arena began to open and Marguerite came out followed by Aphelandra and Sweet Pea.

"Your back to normal!?" Ran said as she stared at the three in shock.

"What do you mean?" Marguerite asked as she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You don't remember anything?" Nerine said in surprise.

"No... all I remember is seeing Gohan lying in Marigold's arms and Luffy looking at him." Marguerite said as she tried to remember.

"Oh.. he must have been feeling the effects of the Burning Cobra Strike!" Daisy laughed.

"So what is going to happen to the men now?" Kikyo asked.

"Well last I saw.. they were being taken to Hebihime-sama's palace." Aphelandra replied.

!

Kuja Palace...

"To have survived for this long with those wounds and Marigold-sama's poison coursing through his veins," Enishida said to Gloriosa who was dumbstruck from witnessing Sandersonia administer the antivenom via her breasts to Gohan. "He must have some amazing resilience."

'To thyink that she was willing to go that far...' Gloriosa said as she watched Gohan and Luffy sit beside Marigold and Sandersonia as they waited.

"So what's going to happen now? Are we going to get some kind of food for winning?!" Luffy asked as he began to drool.

'To think... that after all that's happened to us I let a man's lips touch my breast...' Sandersonia thought as she remembered how she had saved Gohan's life.

"We have to show our gratitude to the ones who have saved us." Marigold smiled as the three looked at Hancock's changing room.

"Come inside Gohan..." Hancock called.

"Wish me luck." Gohan said as he stood up and walked towards the changing room.

"Good luck..." Marigold replied.

"So what's... u.." Gohan began as he moved the curtains a bit to reveal a topless Hancock.

"So you want me to see your back again right..." Gohan began before immediately shutting his eyes. "The tattoo is not on your front!"

"Naïve... but I like that about you.." Hancock began before she turned her back to Gohan. "You can open your eyes."

"The mark on my back... you said you had seen it before did you not? Please take another look to make sure." Hancock finished as Gohan cautiously opened his eyes and came close when she lifted her hair up to expose the marking on her back.

Looking closely, Gohan nodded. "I've definitely seen this mark in a history book.. but from what your telling me is that it originates from this world."

"This world?" Hancock said as she turned back around.

"It might sound unbelievable but what I'm about to tell you is absolutely true." Gohan replied as he began to tell Hancock his tale.

Several hours later

"You're not just an outsider to this island... but to this world as well?!" Hancock exclaimed after hearing his tale.

"Yep... I was in a really tough battle with the fate of the world at stake but somehow I got here." Gohan said.

"Is that why you have a tail?" Hancock asked as she looked at Gohan's tail.

"Well this is the funny part, my father isn't from the place that I came from either, my mom is." Gohan laughed.

"So your not entirely human?" Marigold asked.

"Nope!" Gohan replied as he rubbed his head making Hancock's heart beat faster.

"So you think the World Nobles went to your world as well?" Sandersonia asked as she stared at Gohan in a new light.

"World Nobles? Oh yeah, that's the name of the book I remember it from! It spoke about Twenty Kings and how they helped establish peace during a turbulent time in my world's history." Gohan said as he remembered why Hancock's marking was so familiar.

"Does your world have the Celestial Dragons as well?" Marigold asked.

"That name doesn't ring a bell.. our world is governed by a talking anthropomorphic dog." Gohan replied making the sisters eyes widen.

"A talking dog?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yep... and he has reigned quite peacefully for a dog." Gohan replied.

"Are there... any people on your planet with a marking like ours?" Hancock asked.

"No... in fact you're the first person I've ever seen with it... is there a reason why you don't want it shown that you're a descendant?" Gohan replied

"We... we are not descended from the World Nobles... we were slaves of their descendants..." Marigold said quietly.

"What?!" Luffy asked.

"Seems you are somewhat familiar with the term slave..." Hancock said turning to Luffy.

"He should do... the man sitting before you is none other than Monkey D Luffy, a Pirate who hyas become a great problem to the world government but most recently he became a much biggyer name due to the fact he struck a Celestial Dragon at Sabaody Archipelago!" Glorissa said making the Gorgon Sisters eyes go wide.

"S... so you struck a Celestial Dragon?!" Sandersonia exclaimed as she stared at Luffy in shock.

"Yep... he shot my friend!" Luffy said without hesitation.

"Many thyings about this situation I do not understand... like how he evaded caypture or how he got here in a mere two days... but what I do know is that the world is changing due to his actions!" Glorissa finished.

"... Geeze.. this world has it pretty bad huh?" Gohan said.

"So after hearing that we were slaves.. does that change your view on us?" Hancock asked as she stared at Gohan.

"Why should it? You had no choice in the matter.. I'm just glad that your all alive." Gohan replied making Hancock and Marigold's eyes widen before a tear dropped out of their eyes.

"You are a breath of fresh air in a world full of poison.." Hancock said as she smiled at Gohan.

"You and your friend had a request did you not, if that is still your wish I would gladly take you there."

"Really?!" Gohan said in shock as Luffy began to dance around the room.

"A Ship, A Ship, We're Going To Get A Ship!"


	4. Heartache

"Ah... this is just what I needed!" Gohan said as he and Luffy sat inside the Kuja bathhouse.

"Nothing like a good bath after a meal!" Luffy laughed splashing around as he agreed with the hybrid.

Due to the rules being strict about having men on the island and not wanting to aggravate the Islanders or the pirates any more than they had, Gohan and Luffy had thought it best to dine with Hancock at her palace.

"But I wish we could have been at the feast!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hey.. you ate just as much as me how can you still be hungry?!" Gohan said as he splashed the rubber pirate.

"Shishishi, it's because I'm rubber!" Luffy replied as he splashed Gohan back.

'Those men... intend to leave me tomorrow..' Hancock thought as she sat outside her bedroom looking at the stars while sipping some wine.

'I won't judge you..'

'I'm glad that you're alive.'

'We're leaving tomorrow!'

Clutching her heart, Hancock dropped her wine glass as she fell to her knees, tears running down her face.

"Big Sister!" Mari and Sonia exclaimed as they heard the shatter.

"Ah that was a good bath!" Gohan said as he used he used Piccolo's ability to give himself and Luffy some bathrobes.

"That move of yours is really cool! Can it make any type of clothes?!" Luffy asked as he flailed his arms.

"Yes.." Gohan replied as he changed his bathrobe to a suit of Saiyan armour then back again.

"WOW!"

"Hehe, you're really impressed with stuff like this huh? Gohan smiled.

"Doesn't it do the same for you?" Luffy asked as Gohan left the bathhouse and began to walk in the direction of Gloria's home.

"Not really... I saw this move when I was five years old and it isn't used for fighting so it has little value except for changes in weather."

"So you've been fighting since you were little?" Luffy asked.

"Yep.. because my father is an alien, and my mother is a human I have a high potential due to being their child."

Face going red as he tried to comprehend Gohan's words, Luffy gave up when steam started coming out of his ears in a comical way.

"So you going to join my crew?" Luffy asked changing the subject to one he was more comfortable with.

"We'll see." Gohan laughed as they reached the home of Glorissa, now known as Granny/Elder Nyon.

"Hello again!" Marguerite said as she greeted the duo as they knocked on Nyon's door.

"Nice to see that there are no side effects to being turned to stone except for memory loss!" Gohan exclaimed as Luffy hugged her.

"Let them in and send them down to me." Nyon called from outside her bedroom.

"H...hai!" Marguerite blushed as Luffy let go.

"Go on.." Marguerite said to Gohan and Luffy as they waited for the okay.

So how does it feel to save a life?" Nyon said as she sat around a small table with the two warriors.

"It's a habit of mine so it's always important." Gohan replied as Marguerite offered him and Luffy some mint tea which they graciously accepted.

"Was everything that you said to Hebihime-sama true?" Nyon asked happy with Gohan's response.

"About me not being from this planet and half alien?" Gohan said making Marguerite look at Gohan in surprise.

"Yes." Nyon asked.

"It's all true, my father's race... well what remains of it anyway, is from a line of planet pirates. Similar to how pirates in history have raided and plundered different lands, my fathers people did the same.

"What do you mean by 'what remains' of it?" Marguerite asked curiously.

"It was destroyed."

"How do you destroy a planet?!" Luffy exclaimed as his eyes went wide.

"With this," Gohan replied as he put his palm out and showed them a ball of energy. "But it has to be much bigger." Gohan added as Marguerite and Luffy got closer to him.

"What is that?" Marguerite asked as she stared in awe at the ball of energy on Gohan's palm.

"Lifeforce in a destructive form." Gohan replied as he made the ball of ki vanish.

"That ball is your lifeforce? And it can destroy planets?!" Luffy exclaimed as he sipped his tea.

"You really are some uniyque men..." Nyon said as she picked a newspaper up off the table.

"Oh, you like reading newspapers do you granny?" Luffy asked as Marguerite gave him and Gohan each a large piece of meat.

"Sorry you couldn't come to the banquet but I saved you two each some food."

"This smells great, thanks!" Gohan said as he took his piece.

"The animals that deliver newspaper don't deliver to the Calm Belt so the only way I have of getting news from the outside world is through Hebihime-sama who is a Shichibukai."

"What's a Shichibukai?" Gohan asked as he began to munch on his meat.

"One of seven Pirates who help keep the balance of power in this world by followying the rule of the World Government.

"And Hammock is one of them?!" Luffy spluttered.

"Hebihime-sama became the empress of this kingdom and leader of the Kuja Pirates, eleven years ago." She was still so young, but after just one voyage, she got a bounty of 80 million was put on her head."

"J...just one voyage!?" Gohan and Luffy exclaimed.

That, along with the bad reputation the Kuja had already earned, made the World Government wary of Hebihime-sama right away. To keep her in check they offered her a position as a Shichibukai, however... due to her recent actions that title is in danger of being lost."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Two things really... one if it was found out that she had been hiding Luffy on this island they would immediately revoke her status and two.."

"EEEHHH! The seven Shichibukai and the Navy are going to fight the Whitebeard Pirates?!" Luffy exclaimed as Nyon told him the other reason.

"Such a hopeless man... there is a limit to how ignyorant you can be! Although this is just speculation at the moment, the battle will certainly happen sooner rather than later due to the World Government already making the first strike. Whitebeard is a man who values his comrades as his children and would never allow them to be killed without retribution. Even though the Navy know this they have announced the public execution of Whitebeard's elite subordinate, Portgas D. Ace." Nyon said making Luffy's eyes go wide before he began to shake.

"Ace... Ace is going to be executed!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hey, Luffy.. are you going to be okay?" Gohan said in concern as he heard Luffy's heart rate sharply increase

"I heard that an upcoming pirate called Blackbeard used his capture of Ace to become a Shichibukai." Nyon said unaware of the effect that her words were having on Luffy.

"Black...beard." Luffy replied.

"The World Government plans to use this to their advantage..."

"Granny.. GRANNY!" Luffy said as he grabbed Nyon by the shoulders. "Ace... Ace is my big brother!"

"WHAT!?" Gohan exclaimed, as the reason for Luffy's heart rate increase was made clear.

"Your brother is a member of the Whitebeard Pirates?!" Nyon replied in shock.

"Then that means... they are going to kill your brother!" Gohan said.

"If the Whitebeard Pirates don't get to him in time... that is indeed what will happpen." Nyon said as her mind reeled with this new found information.

"When's he going to be executed?!" Luffy cried.

"In a week."

"That... that's too soon! How long does it take to get to the Sabody Archipelago from here?" Luffy asked as he began to pace.

"That would take you more than a week.."

"I...if it takes that long, it's all going to be over by the time that I meet up with my friends again!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Then how long would it take for us to get to the place that Luffy's brother is being held?" Gohan asked making Luffy and Nyon look at him.

"Impel Down is where he is being held it would take a week by pirate ship but four days by a navy ship." Nyon replied.

"Navy ships are that fast?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"There is a current that is being used only by the World Government. Enies Lobby, Impel Down and Navy HQ. This giant spiral current connects those three facilities. When they open the Gates of Justice, which lie outside each, the current runs inside allowing ships to enter each facility. In other words, if the gates aren't open, you would just keep drifting on the current." Nyon explained.

"That... is that Ace's Vivre Card?" Nyon asked as Luffy took a piece of paper out of the red band in his straw hat.

"Is that similar to the piece of paper you said was going to lead you back to your friends?" Gohan asked as Luffy seemed alarmed by the size of the paper.

"It was way bigger when I first got it..." Luffy muttered as he stared at the paper.

"It's also known as "Paper Of Life, it shows you the direction and vlets you know how much life force the person has." Nyon said as she looked at the paper which was steadily burning away for no apparent reason.

"Is there any means of getting into Impel Down undetected?" Gohan asked.

"Only one... by stowing away on a Navy Battleship." Nyon replied.

"Darn.. when is a battleship going to come?!" Luffy asked.

"You're in luck... there is a battleship not far from here... however it is not here for you but for Hebihime-sama."

"What, why?" Gohan asked.

"To pressure her into joining the war against Whitebeard. If she accepts she can sneak you onto the ship."

"Then I'll go and ask her if she can go with them!" Luffy exclaimed as he began to make his way back to Hancock's castle.

"Wait Luffy.. she seemed more at ease around me if I ask her she may be more willing," Gohan said as he put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Stay here, if she says yes I will return with the news."

"Thank you, Gohan!" Luffy replied.

"I'll go with Gohan.. two forces are better than one." Nyon said.

"So you plan to assist in the retrieval of Portgas D. Ace?" Nyon said to Gohan as the duo neared their destination.

"From what I've heard the Government in this world is corrupt... not all Pirates are the same and if this Ace is anything like Luffy, I can only assume that he is also not like other pirates." Gohan replied as the sound of running feet was heard.

"Elder Nyon-sama! Hebihime-sama... Hebihime-sama, has collapsed from some unknown disease!" A blonde haired woman said as she ran out of the castle doors and spotted Nyon and Gohan.

"What!"


	5. Infiltration Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay 1, One Piece is in Universe 7 which means that their heaven is the same as the Earth that Gohan is from, Bardock and Gol D Roger will also be in this fic but as mentors to both Goku and Gohan and will stay dead. 2 Anyone with willpower from any universe can use Haki but even then they cannot utilise it properly unless they get trained in it by masters of Haki like Rayleigh and Roger. 3 Gohan's Haki can be combined with the crew's to make devastating combo's.

Running forward Gohan and Nyon made their way deeper into the castle the blonde haired woman now revealed to be called Enishida running alongside them.

"What could have caused this sudden illness?!" Gohan asked as he looked at Nyon.

"I have a guess but I pray that I am wrong." Nyon replied as they reached the chambers of the Gorgon Sisters.

"Ah... Elder Nyon!" Sandersonia said as she and her sister alongside Belladonna a dark-haired female that had been amongst the Kuja that had found Luffy looked at the approaching trio before returning their attention to their bedridden sister.

Seeing the in pain Empress, Nyon's eyes widened.

"Gohan... wait outside a moment."

"Sure.." Gohan said as he closed the door behind him as he left.

"It hurts... it hurts!" Hancock said as she clutched at her heart.

"Hebihime-sama... has been grabbing her chest for a while now, but I cannot figure out the cause why." Belladonna began as Nyon walked over to the bed to get a closer look at the Empress. "The symptoms... I've never come across them before."

"Hebihime-sama looks like she's in so much pain... she hasn't eaten a thing either.." Enishida said as she looked at her Empress.

'I guess there is only one way to find out if my guess is correct..' Nyon thought as she got closer to the bed.

"Tomorrow..."

"Haa!" Hancock moaned.

"Go..

"Aieee!" Hancock cried out making Sandersonia glare at Nyon.

"Stop teasing big sister! Can't you see she's in pain?!" Marigold growled.

"I am not teasing her..." Nyon began as she clutched her cane for support.

"What?!"

"What are the chances of this virus striking right now!" Nyon exclaimed as she put a hand to her head in disbelief.

"Virus?! So you know what it is?" Belladonna asked as Hancock looked at Nyon.

"Elder Nyon... it hurts so much! Am... am I going to die?"

"Yes... yes you will." Nyon said with a troubled look on her face.

"Don't joke around!" Marigold replied as she bared her fangs at the Elder.

"The former Empress died because of disease... as did the one before her, in fact, I too caught this virus but so I left the island and was able to rid myself of it." Nyon said the shock of the surrounding Kuja.

"Hebihime-sama, Son Gohan has escorted me here to ask you a question." Nyon said.

"Elder Nyon! This is hardly the time..." Sandersonia shouted.

"I shall hear his request." Hancock said as she stood up from her bed surprising everyone.

"She stood up?!" Enishida exclaimed.

'What luck that man has! He has achieved what no other has ever done, move the unmovable mountain!' Nyon thought as she watched Hancock.

'Sheesh what have I gotten myself into now... an unfamiliar world, no familiar power levels and...' Gohan thought as he looked at the stars.

"Son Gohan... I believe you came to ask me a question?" Said a voice from behind him.

"Ah, Hancock! You're okay?!" Gohan exclaimed as he turned around.

Watching from the window, Marigold and Sandersonia observed the scene unfolding before them alongside Nyon.

"No sickness can keep me down. But thank you for the concern." Hancock smiled. "But you had a request did you not?"

"Well, er, it's not really for me but could you answer the call to war by the Navy?" Gohan began, making the sisters glare down at him.

"You see, Portgas D. Ace, a pirate that is going to be executed is Luffy's brother and I want to help Luffy break into Impel Down to save him from his fate." Gohan asked.

"So you want me to answer the call to war for a man I care nothing about?" Hancock asked as she stared at Gohan.

"If it's too much then I will find another way, you do have that illness and everything." Gohan replied as he stared back at Hancock.

"Big sister! This man should know better!" Marigold said as she suddenly opened the window.

"That place has nothing but bad memories for us why would you ask her to do something like that?!" Sandersonia added.

"I'm sorry... they are right, I hadn't thought about your own feelings in this matter," Gohan began as he turned away. "I guess me and Luffy will have to find another..."

"I will... but on two conditions." Hancock asked making the Gorgon sisters gape.

"Name it!" Gohan replied.

"If... if you promise to take care of yourself in the prison. And leave a piece of yourself behind with me."

"Really? Is that all?" Gohan said with a smile. "Sure!"

"Then I shall make.."

"Thank you for this!" Gohan said as he stepped forward and hugged Hancock in gratitude.

"Your... welcome, Gohan." Hancock said as her face went blood red.

"Hebihime-sama... has answered the Navy's call to summons?!" Nyon exclaimed in shock.

"Well seeing as it's going to be a long journey I guess me and Luffy better eat as much as we can," Gohan said as he let go of Hancock. I'll do a bit of fishing while you get prepared."

"Okay.."

"Oh and hope you get better!" Gohan added before he turned around and zoomed off to tell Luffy the good news.

Pacing back and forth in front of Margurite, Luffy sighed.

"Luffy-sama.. I know your nervous but pacing will not bring Gohan-sama back any fast.."

"I'm back!" Gohan called as he flew up from the ocean, seven Sea King's in his topless arms.

"EEEE!"

"So how did it go?" Luffy asked anxiously.

"Well, as long as we don't die in the prison we should be fine to go!" Gohan said as he dropped the dead beasts on the floor before them.

"Yosh! So we go after we eat right?!" Luffy said in excitement.

"We need to think how we are going to stow away on the ship first." Gohan replied with a smile. "But yeah, since the journey is going to be a long one we need to stock up on food."

"Okay!"

"Also I need to brush up my fighting skills before we leave.. I have no idea how tough the guards are going to be but I should be prepared for anything." Gohan said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"We don't have the time for that!"

"Don't worry..."

"I won't take long." Gohan finished as he used the multi-form technique to split himself into three.

"WOW!"

Three hours later

"I think that will have to do for now.." Gohan said panting heavily as he flew out of the ocean.

"So many things men can do!" Marguerite said in amazement as Gohan made his clothes look as blue as the sea.

"Precautions.." Gohan said as he tore into the well cooked Sea King with a fury.

"Now can we go?!" Luffy said as Nyon returned to see the blue outfitted Gohan.

"The preparations are complete, Hebihime-sama... has managed to convince Vice Admiral Momonga to allow her strange request under the understanding that she complies with the Navy's every word." Nyon stated.

"Good, good, is she fit to travel?" Gohan asked.

"Yes.. but we may have a problem getting you on to the ship."

"Let me worry about that." Gohan replied.

"You'll see."

Walking slowly onto the Navy ship, Hancock felt a very warm sensation around her midriff as Luffy hid beneath her clothing.

'How on earth did Granny come up with this idea!?" Luffy thought as below the Kuja ship, Gohan used his formidable strength to jump from the Kuja ship and then hold onto the Navy ship's rear.

'Yosh, Infiltration Success!' Gohan thought as he watched Hancock's ship make it's way back towards the island.

'I'll come back someday I promise!' Gohan thought.

"We shall pray for their safety.." Marigold said as the Navy ship members now freed from Hancock's spell got the ship running again.

"But to think that Gohan plans to hold onto the ship to escape detection is quite a crazy feat.. " Nyon said to the Gorgon Sisters.

"At any rate, they are going to need all the luck they can get... for they are going into the lion's den." Ran said.

Check-In Station

"Hey, King Yemma!" Goku said as he ran into the station.

"Oh, it's you Goku... what's the reason for your visit today?" Yemma replied as he continued to deal with the surge of souls being ushered into the check-in station.

"Could you do me a favour and see if my Son Gohan has come in?"

"Gohan... Gohan... that reminds me!" Yemma said as he looked to his right where a man with a halo on his head stood waiting.

"This man Gol D Roger, has knowledge of your son's whereabouts, and has much to tell you."

"Really?!" Goku said as he walked over to the man. "So you know where my son is?"

"Indeed, your son through strange means has been sent to my homeworld another earth in this universe where he is assisting the Will of D." Roger said to Goku's shock.

"But he is needed here... isn't there a way to get him back!?"

"Only if he wishes to.." Roger began as he looked at the Saiyan warrior.

"Your son possess the will of Kings just as I have and has a great destiny ahead of him for both our worlds."

"What do you mean?"

"His arrival on my planet was not entirely by chance... during his fight with Majin Buu he awoke a new ability that is very unique to this world but is very common on mine. And due to the awakening of this ability, he landed on the planet which would train him in the usage of such a power."

"A new power? Can I learn it?!" Goku exclaimed making Roger laugh.

"Your destiny is to learn another power that I can not speak of but it will be different to the one that your son masters."

"So what do I do now, the world is under siege and the only ones left to defend it are two kids." Goku said as he rubbed his head.

"Have faith in them, they are as strong as you think they are."

"So you have seen the future?!"

"We have seen a possible future." A man looking very much like himself, dressed in Saiyan armour said as he came out from behind Yemma's desk.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?!" Goku said as he stared at the man.

"My name is Bardock... I am your father.


	6. Infiltration Success part 2

"So why are you two here?" Goku asked.

"Good behaviour and a high power level allowed me to have a meeting with Yemma to discuss the future of this universe. Roger's is because he knew of where Gohan had been sent to and his unique powers." Bardock said.

"The future... of this universe?" Goku asked looking confused as Bardock sighed.

"I know you bumped your head but even I thought you had a bit more sense than that."

"After all of those visions, you still couldn't grasp the fact that your son was nothing more than a fighting genius?!" Roger laughed making Bardock glare at him.

"Hey your one to talk!"

"I have a reason, I was going to die of illness anyway and at least I died as I lived, with a smile on my face!" Roger laughed.

"Tch... that much is true.." "You two have a good relationship." Goku said as he looked at the two.

"Well when you both have the ability to see the future and also have son's that constantly come up in them it kind of helps." Bardock muttered.

"And besides it gets boring in hell.. Bardock showed me how weak I was in certain ways, I showed him how to adapt to seeing the future." Roger said.

"So you guys were in hell... I guess you both did some seriously bad stuff in your lifetimes." Goku replied.

"Well you know of the Saiyan history somewhat from King Kai and Vegeta, so you know why I was in hell." 

"And before you say 'but Frieza was controlling you,' don't... we would have travelled to different worlds to fight at some point anyway... it's in our blood to test our full potential." Bardock added as he watched Goku's mouth open.

"I wasn't going to say that... I was actually going to say that even though you did some bad things in your life at least you came to live with your actions." Goku replied making Bardock stare at him in shock.

"You took after your mother way more than I thought..."

* * *

 

"Okay we have to move quickly while we're in here." Gohan said to Luffy as the duo made their way across the inside of Impel Down.

"Shishishi, that Hammock must really like you she even gave you a kiss!" Luffy laughed as he clung to Gohan's back.

"Yeah..." Gohan said with a blush rubbing his cheek. "Anyway we've got a mission so let's get Ace and get out of here!" 

"Yosh!"

"And remember Luffy don't make a scene or we're.."

"WAHHHH!"

"Wait what's that sound?!"

Running deeper into the jail, the screams grew louder accompanied by the sounds of running feet and shouting.

"Get Him!"

"They can't have found out about us already.." Luffy said as Gohan flew over the Surveillance Den Den Mushi point of view.

"No.. I think they've got their hands full with something else." Gohan replied as the duo continued to fly down the corridors.

"Like what?"

"Another criminal." Gohan replied as a familiar face, (to Luffy) appeared below them.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M FIGHTING FOR MY SURVIVAL!"

"Is that.." Luffy began as he looked over Gohan's shoulder to see the running prisoner. "It really is Buggy!"

"Hey, if he's wearing prisoner clothes perhaps he knows where your brother was put?" Gohan said as Luffy reached down and pulled the screaming pirate up onto Gohan's back.

"I'M... Wait who are... STRAWHAT?!"

"Shishishi! Long time no see Buggy!" Luffy laughed as the guards below looked up and saw the flying trio.

"How did you get here and who is this guy?!" Buggy exclaimed as the guards began to call for back up. "I snuck in here, and the guy we are sitting on is Gohan." Luffy replied as Gohan turned his head and glanced at Buggy.

"Hi."

"Hey Buggy since your in here do you know where they are keeping Ace?" Luffy as the trio flew onwards.

"Ace? As in your brother?!" Buggy exclaimed as he saw more guards beginning to appear.

“Well now that they know that we're here I can stop flying.. still need to fully recover my ki.” Gohan said as he lowered the trio.

“Ki?! So your not a Devil Fruit user?!”

“Gohan's my nakama from another world!” Luffy exclaimed as he and Buggy jumped off of Gohan and began running through the corridors.

“Nakama... from another WORLD!?” Buggy screamed.

“Geez, Luffy I told you I still hadn't decided yet!” Gohan laughed as the corridors began to get filled with even more guards. “Anyway what are those things?” Gohan said as he pointed at the gorilla-like creatures with skull's painted on where their face should be.

“BLUGORI!! They are really tough!” Buggy said as he ran faster.

“Really?!” Luffy exclaimed.

“Luffy! Remember what I told you, conserve your energy, these things aren't that strong but they have great numbers.” 

“But I wanna see them fight!”

“You came here for Ace not to fight the guards!”

“Ok, ok..”

“You really broke in for your brother?!” Buggy asked.

“Yep, he's probably going to be mad at me but I don't care, I'm gonna save him!”

“Heh... maybe being your nakama won't be too bad.” Gohan smiled causing Luffy to laugh.

“So Buggy do you know where Ace is being held?” Luffy asked.

“What's in it for me, it's not I owe you or...” 'It can't be...' Buggy trailed off as he glanced at the bangle around Luffy's arm.

“Owe him or what Buggy?” Gohan asked as he was curious as to why the pirate had stopped talking mid-sentence.

'Captain John's Glass Armband?!' “Oi... if … if you give me that bracelet of yours Luffy I'll help you get to Ace!” Buggy exclaimed.

“Why are you so willing to help us if Luffy gives you his brace..” Gohan began.

“Sure you can have it, Ace is more important anyway,” Luffy said as he took off the accessory.

'Now I know this guy isn't like the pirate books I've read... no pirate Captain would willingly give up his spoils.' Gohan thought as he looked at the shocked Buggy.

“Really!?”

“Yep, if it's important enough to you to help me it will be better off in your hands.”

'That honest face... you'll never survive on the sea with that kind of attitude Straw Hat!' Buggy thought as tears comically came out of his eyes. “Ok since I'm such a nice person I'll take you guys to Level Two!” Buggy said as he took the bracelet from Luffy.

“Level Two? But we want to get to Level Five!” Gohan exclaimed.

“You don't get it, you can't just go to Level Five! The prison was set up so that the lower you go the higher the bounty of the prisoners which in turn means for tougher surroundings!”

“I see so Level One had people like you in it?” Luffy replied.

“Are you mocking me?! I'm worth way more than that.. though they didn't believe it so they did place me in Level One but I have seen Level Four.. but from what your saying and from the rumours there has to be another level for even greater threats, threats so bad that the history books can never have their names written in them! Due to your brother being one of Whitebeard's crew he most likely will be down there.”

“Really? Then what are we waiting for!”

Continuing their descent into the bowels of Impel Down, Hancock and the other members escorting her to Ace's cell listened to the screams of the prisoners. “What do you think Hancock-dono, such soothing screams don't you think?” Vice Warden Hannyabal said to Hancock as she tried to block out the sounds. “Seems the jailers are doing their job well.” Vice Head Jailer Domino commented as Hancock kicked Hannyabal to the ground. “Their screams are making it hard to hear the voice of my heart!” Hancock cried out as she stomped on Hannybal's back and buttocks. “Why am I being assaulted... even though I'm the Vice-Warden... I kind of like it though.” “Such a perverted heart.” Vice Admiral Momonga said. 

Watching the trio on their screens from the surveillance room on Level 1, the Impel Down guards guarding the room were at a loss as to the identity of the people with Buggy. “The one with the hat... I'm sure we've seen him be... STRAWHAT LUFFY!” The Guards exclaimed as they watched the trio jump down a hole “But that man with that purple outfit... I've never seen him before..” Said another guard. “No matter, just another pirate, take them down living or dead!”

**Author's Note:**

> Can do more crazy stuff on this site than Fanfiction also like most of the work on here more than on Fan fic
> 
> I do not own any of the above characters they belong to Akira Toriyama & Eiichiro Oda I also do not make any money of any sort from this fic.


End file.
